


The Hotel Room

by newmoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, real life otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoon/pseuds/newmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon a Time just ended their 3rd season and they were given a break. Robert flew back to Glasgow to shoot his new movie and Emilie continued filming her movie. Both had promised to themselves that they would take this break to try and find a way to stop thinking about the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hotel Room

Robert just arrived in San Diego for the Comic Con event it was a very tiring day. He just got back from filming his new movie. He planned to not attend this years Comic Con event because he needed all the free time he has to rest and spend some of it with his family but then again he also missed and couldn't stop thinking about Emilie. He could have called her when he arrived at SD but figured that she would be with her boyfriend.

The event doesnt start until tomorrow so he decided to walk around the city and maybe have a few drinks to distract himself from thinking more of somebody else's girlfriend.

He was walking around when a hat store caught his attention he went in to check it out, not expecting to be greeted by fans when he exited the store. He agreed to take a few pictures with them when he caught a glimpse of Emilie walking out of the nearby pub. He smiled knowing that the woman who caused him to have this evening walk was just  
a few feet away from him. He called her to join him and the fans. She shied away from them, he was biting the insides of his cheek to keep him from smiling  
widely. He called her again thankfully this time she didnt shy away. As she approached him he noticed that she was drunk walking. Well, She was drunk and the event is tomorrow.

 _What is this woman thinking?!._ He thought.

They took a few pictures with the fans and finally the fans left him with her.

"Bobby,Im going now". She said as she struggling walk straight  
"Em, where's Eric? Isnt he supposed to be with you?" He said while helping her walk  
He heard her chuckle "Came out.. by.. myself.. needed to .. forget"   
Hearing this, he straightened her up lifting her chin up to make him look at her straight in the eyes

"Em what's wrong? Did you guys have a fight?" He can see in her eyes the struggle to not let the tears falls.  
"No, uh..."  
"Tell me later, Lets get you back to your hotel room"   
"Eric is in my room.. he .. he doesnt want to see you. Ill just go back alone. I can manage"

_What did she mean by that? Her boyfriend doesnt want to see me. What?! What the hell's wrong with that sod?_

Emilie broke away from his grip and started to walk away but lost her balance,Robert immediately went to her side to prevent her from falling

"No, I am going with you. I dont give a piss about your boyfriend not wanting to see me"

_I should be the one with you in that hotel room anyways if things werent that complicated._

"Im sorry." Em whispered with a broken voice.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
